


Senior Class Winter Project

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- Human, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Holiday, Rivals to Lovers, and some cursing, but relatively pg other than that, holiday party, i think, im a slut for human au's sorry, mild sexual comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: Peridot's dedication to student council has gifted her with the opportunity to co-organize her high school's annual holiday dance. The only problem is her rival since seventh grade has been assigned her partner. Two repressed crushes and plenty of bickering cause for a frustrated student council team and a pretty okay school dance.





	Senior Class Winter Project

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at naming things :(  
> Also I have no like good last name for Peridot but I tend to make yellow diamond her mama in my human au's so yeah...

Peridot was frustrated. She sat tapping her foot as she waited for the student council manager, a crumpled piece of paper held tightly in her shaking hand. She took a moment as the tall woman continued to chat with another teacher to glance back down at the paper and make sure what she was reading was correct. She hoped that she had misread; her eyes darted, with a dim hopeful feeling, down looking for the senior class's winter assignment.

And there, in big bold letters, the horror still stood.

Senior Class Winter Project  
The senior class will be put in charge of planning and organizing the annual Holiday Dance for their winter assignment. Respective jobs for senior student council members are listed below.  
Project Leaders: **Peridot Diamond and Lapis Lazuli**

Peridot groaned to herself, as she lowered the paper from her eyes once more. She felt herself grow more irritated by the second, and she wanted the woman's conversation to be done with. Peridot let out a long breath as she shook her head. Why would the woman put Lapis and herself as partners? She had had to break up their arguments before, and knew that the pair had been rivals sense middle school, arguing over everything and anything they talked about, from tv shows to who was their tenth grade English teachers favorite student.

Frustratingly, more than a few rumors had been floating around the school for a few years, saying that the girls secretly liked each other. Peridot shoved them off, stating that she and Lapis really did argue with each other. Even if they did it more than was considered normal. It was like an addiction, Peridot reasoned, both parties seeming more than willing to pull arguments and competitions out of nowhere for the sake of arguing. More frustratingly, Peridot's small social circle often liked to tease Peridot on her "crush" on the blue haired girl. A crush that Peridot adamantly claimed not to have. Although, while she would never admit, lots of self reflecting in the middle of sleepless nights and a few particular fantasies couldn't quite get Peridot to agree with herself.

Peridot shook away the embarrassing thoughts and looked back down at the paper in her hand. Her eyes read over the same line a few more times. Her cheeks warmed and Peridot tried to assure herself it was because she was angry.

She sent a quick glare towards the blue haired girl in questions way. Lapis looked up from where she had been looking at the same list after a moment and the pair made eye contact. Peridot's heart skipped but she shoved the feeling away, instead hardened her glare, and Lapis stuck her tongue out at Peridot in response. Peridot rolled her eyes at the child-like display, and stepped forward as the woman she had been waiting for finished with her conversation.

Peridot gathered herself as the tall woman turned to her.

"Hello, Peridot," she said smoothly, adjusting her sunglasses as she stared down at the short girl.

"Hello, Ms. Garnet," Peridot replied, voice dripping with annoyance. She lifted the paper and shoved it towards the woman, "I wish to speak with you about my partner as project leader,"

Garnet shook her head at the student as she pushed the paper back into Peridot's hand, "I want you to work with her," she replied, her voice lacking any true expression.

Peridot, glanced back down at the paper, and then back up at her teacher, baffled. She opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted.

"You're differences will be put aside for at least the next few weeks so you can work together in leading your class. You two are both very dedicated to the student council and I believe both of you deserve this position,"

Peridot glanced quickly back at the blue haired girl in question, she had been watching and their eyes met as Peridot turned. Peridot quickly turned to look back at the taller woman who stood in front of her instead.

"But-" she started, her voice a near shout with her frustration.

"I know you two like to argue, but I think if you put your minds to it you will work together just fine. I am not making any adjustments," Garnet annunciated her last sentence before she looked down at Peridot.

Peridot groaned, and a chair squeaked behind her. She huffed as the fast footsteps stopped and she looked away from the taller girl next to her.

"She's impossible to work with! I can't-" Peridot rolled her eyes at the outburst. _She_ wasn't the problem.

"Lapis," the tall woman's voice spoke coldly, "I'm not changing it. You two will have to figure things out. Now if you'll excuse me," with that the woman turned and left the two teenagers behind.

Peridot blushed as she noticed other members of the student council starring. A cold hand grabbed her arm, and started pulling her towards the other end of the library. Peridot grumbled and tried to shake her arm away as she realized it was Lapis.

"Buzz off, Lazuli,"

The girl in question groaned, and only gripped her harder. She mumbled something under her breath as she continued to drag her across the room.

Eventually they stopped in the back corner of the room, far enough away from prying eyes of the other student council members to have some privacy. Peridot noticed a slight blush converting Lapis's cheeks as the girls turned towards one another. She ignored the way it made heat rise to her own face.

"I don't want to work with you either," Lapis said coldly despite her flushing face, "So let's just split up the work, that way we won't have to talk to each other,"

"But that doesn't make any sense, we need to organize everything! I'm not going to let you mess up the whole dance!"

"If anyone is going to mess it up, it's going to be you," Lapis interjected, stepping forward and poking Peridot harshly on the chest with a pointed finger, "Remember in freshman year when you said you could bring-"

Peridot interrupted her, and followed Lapis's previous action, taking what she hoped was an intimidating step forward, "At least I-"

They were interrupted by a low whistle across the room. Peridot halted in her tracks, suddenly noting just how close she and Lapis had gotten as they kept stepping closer towards one another while fighting.

Another senior laughed loudly as the girls blushed, jumping away from each other.

"Get a room already!"

Peridot felt like her face was on fire as she stomped back to her table, Lapis and herself parting to sit on opposite sides of the library for the rest of the student council meeting.

**

The next few days left the senior class frustrated with their team captains. The daily meetings were terribly unproductive, the team leaders arguing on every detail and refusing to agree on even a theme. As Friday rolled around Peridot and Lapis were told firmly by the remaining members that if they hadn't chosen a theme by Monday it would choosen without them.

The rest of the group left, leaving Peridot and Lapis alone in the art room where the class had met after school.

Peridot turned to Lapis who was rummaging through her bag. Lapis shoved a small piece of paper into Peridot's hand, as she stood.

"What is this?" She asked.

"My phone number, dumbass," Lapis replied, flipping the backpack up so she could wear it, "Text me tonight and hopefully I can convince you to change your mind on your stupid Candy Land theme," she winked as she said it, a coy smile on her face. Peridot felt her face warm at the gesture and the little piece of paper in her hand felt far too heavy for what she knew it really was. Lapis lifted her hand in a mock wave as she left the tiny room.

Peridot watched her leave through the windows, rubbing at warm cheeks. She pushed the image of Lapis's face and a few bubbly feelings at getting Lapis's number out from her mind as she added the phone number on the small paper to her contact list.

She began composing a rough draft of a snappy text message on her walk home.

**

By nine thirty Peridot had given up much hope on getting a reply back from Lapis. She had probably given her a wrong number on purpose, or maybe she just didn't want to find a solution and wanted to let Peridot lose her high standing with the student council team. Lapis probably wouldn't even care if it cost her her own status. She may be "dedicated" but Peridot had a theory that she was only in it to excuse her questionable behavior and less than exemplary grades. Or maybe she was just doing it to torture Peridot, ever since she had moved to Beach City in the seventh grade Lapis's torment seemed like a constant part of her routine. Maybe this was all a plot to ruin Peridot's senior year.

She nearly jumped off her bed when her phone vibrated in her hands. Peridot smiled softly as she unlocked her phone.

Lapis: you still hanging onto the theme huh?

Peridot's smile dropped and she rolled her eyes at the text, yet she felt a slight bit of relief at finally getting a response.

She replied, _Yes. It's much better than 'Winter Wonderland'. Every school has had at least five of those._

After a bit of internal debate, she sent another message.

_What took you so long, anyway?_

Lapis: it's friday night why are you in a rush

_I just wanted to get the conversation over with._

Lapis: well, it might take a while if you're not willing to budge. it might be common, but it's a classic and I don't really see 'candy land' as very holiday-y

_People eat tons of sweets for the holidays. There isn't exactly a lack of candy canes this time of year._

Lapis: yeah but when I think the holidays I think snow and the cold not shoving a candy cane up my ass

Peridot rolled her eyes at the vulgar statement. She tried to think of a quip back but found herself at a loss of words.

_Haha, you're very funny._

Lapis: youre damn right. im a comedy master. you wouldn't know good humor if it hit you in the face

_Can we refrain from going in this direction? I would prefer if we talked about the task at hand. We have to decide on a theme asap._

Lapis didn't respond right away, and Peridot huffed after five minutes, tossing her phone down on the bed, assuming that the blue haired girl had decided to ignore her after all.

When Lapis finally did reply a few minutes later, Peridot glared at her vibrating phone, imagining it were Lapis, before turning it over to look at the message.

Lapis: i hate to agree with you but yeah. and as much as im going to regret this we should probably have this conversation in person

Lapis followed the text with one containing her address.

_Like tomorrow? Or?_

Lapis: no? like now? get over here nerd before i change my mind

**

Peridot tiptoed out of her front door, hoping that her mother was busy with work and wouldn't hear the door or notice that she was missing. She pulled the hood of her winter coat up and over her head and jogged down her street until her mother's bedroom window was out of view. She turned off of her street and began walking to Lapis's house.

It didn't take very long, as their tiny town was less the a mile long. She arrived in about fifteen minutes and she knocked on the front door, double checking the address as she did so. After a few moments of waiting nervously in the cold the door opened.

On the other side Lapis stood in her pajamas and after a moment she stepped into the house further, allowing Peridot access.

After Peridot kicked her shoes off near the front door Lapis grabbed at Peridot's hand and began pulling her up the stairs that stood near the front door. When Peridot tried to pull away, her hand was squeezed softly and she was pulled all the more roughly. Peridot ignored the temptation to squeeze back.

She was shoved into Lapis's bedroom with a little more force than appreciated. She tripped over her feet and nearly fell onto the floor. Lapis grabbed at her arm though as she herself walked in, steadying the shorter girl with her strong hold. Peridot's heart beat quickened at the strong hold, and she silently cursed the organ.

Peridot pulled her arm away and glared at the blue haired girl as she rubbed at the place where Lapis's hand had been.

"Sorry," Lapis mumbled softly, walking further into the room and sitting down on her bed.

Peridot was surprised at the apology, but smiled smugly to herself, feeling as if she won somehow. She followed suit and sat down in a blue bean bag chair that was thrown haphazardly in a corner of the room.

Peridot took a moment to look around as Lapis pulled out a notebook. The room was somewhat cluttered, a few pairs of clothing or stray textbooks littering the corners of the floor, but Peridot was glad that despite the items on the floor it looked clean. A large purple rug covered most of the dark wood floor and a similarly colored duvet was thrown on to the unmade bed.

However, what caught Peridot's attention was a game console resting on a small table.

"What do you play?" Peridot asked, pointing at the device, excited that Lapis might share her affinity for video games.

Lapis stopped flipping through the book at the question, before letting out a heavy laugh and dropping her notebook onto her bed, "I thought you wanted to get this over with?" She asked, a smirk on her face, "If you want to rom-com it up and work out our differences that's chill and all, but we do have some time constraints,"

Peridot's cheeks burned, both at the comment as well as her realizing the off topic nature of her question, "Uh, sorry," she stuttered, "Let's, yes, get this," she trailed off, wishing she could unsay what she had said and start this conversation over. Lapis raised an eyebrow as they made eye contact.

"Over with?" She asked.

Peridot nodded, "Yes," her voice squeaked.

Lapis laughed again, and Peridot tried to resent the sound, but she found the sweet jingle necessary in the tense air. She ignored her pounding heart as Lapis looked into her eyes.

**

Peridot was surprised to find herself hoping into Lapis's car at almost one in the morning early on a Saturday, but nothing about this visit had gone as expected.

In a turn of events, after an hour or so of bickering, Lapis challenged her to a Mario-cart off to decide who's theme would become a reality.

In an even more dramatic turn of events, courtesy of Peridot going a tad bit easy on her, Lapis won the second race. She assured herself that her leniency was for dramatic effect; after all, it would be no fun if she won all three races. But when Peridot tried to regain her dominance and stopped letting Lapis win on purpose, Lapis won the third race too.

Lapis teased her as she jumped up and celebrated her victory, "I thought you were the nerd of us. Guess you're just all talk,"

Peridot blinked at the screen a few more times, before she grumbled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She blamed it on being tired and admitted, with perhaps too much passion, to going easy on Lapis. Lapis laughed and assured Peridot that she was just making excuses for her 'shit racing'.

"Let's do a rematch then," Peridot insisted, "If you're so confident,"

Lapis shook her head, "Don't go easy on me next time, Diamond," she flicked Peridot's nose.

"I-" Peridot started, voice indignant, but she found she could not find the right words to argue back.

After a few more jeers, and a few pillows thrown in Lapis's direction, Lapis offered Peridot a ride home. Peridot wanted to deny, wanting nothing to do with Lapis right now, but walking home alone in the middle of the night sounded less than ideal.

They drove to Peridot's house in awkward silence. Peridot tried to think of a way to get Lapis to change her mind on the theme after all. She was left with cotton mouth and a rambling brain.

When the girls pulled up in front of Peridot's house, Lapis lifted her hand in a kind-of wave good bye.

Peridot copied her actions as she got out of the beat up jeep. She turned around as Lapis beeped at her, backing out of Peridot's steep drive way.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," the blue haired girl yelled out to Peridot from her open windows as she drove back off into the night.

Peridot flipped her off but doubted she saw.

**

The first hurdle had been jumped, and the people she had know since seventh grade seemed to sigh in unison as Lapis cheerily announced the theme to them. Peridot sat down in her chair towards the front of the art room and crossed her arms in protest as Lapis pulled out the same notebook she had seen in her bedroom on Friday night.

She bit her tongue as Lapis gushed about her image of their Winter Wonderland dance. She wanted to snap out protests but reminded herself she wasn't a sore loser.

Lapis announced that Peridot and herself still needed to decided on who was in charge of making what but safely put a few students in charge of finding a dj who had sunk low enough to work at their shitty dance. She softly announced that she didn't want to have their creepy hall monitor doing it again this year.

A scruffy boy who had taken Lapis to prom the year prior, Peridot though his name might have been Charlie, chuckled as the meeting began coming to what felt like an early close, "How'd you get Diamond to agree with you?" He asked, jokingly.  Lapis opened her mouth but Peridot heard it shut tightly with a squeak before she could get any words out.

She glanced up to see what had stopped her and felt her cheeks burn hot at the crude gesture the brown haired boy made, spreading his fingers into a 'v' shape in front of his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

A few of the other students laughed as Peridot and Lapis burned bright hot at the front of the room.

"So that's a yes then?" Maybe-Charlie smirked.

Lapis grumbled something under her breath, and she stomped over to him. She dragged him out of the art room, and they didn't come back for the rest of the meeting.

Peridot felt her head swimming as her cheeks continued to burn as red as a flame. She tried to lead the rest of the meeting without making any executive decisions, although it was tempting. She huffed and eventually let everyone go early, as she was sure Lapis had been close to doing before she had left.

She casually slipped into the parking lot to see if Lapis's jeep was still there. It wasn't. Peridot shrugged it off before she walked home, her cheeks still hot with embarrassment.

The next day the crude boy was not at the student council meeting. Peridot was glad for that small victory.

**

Things went quicker from that point. A handful of competitions and debates created the fool proof, nit picking system that Lapis and Peridot needed to get decorations and lighting and food organized.

Peridot found herself looking forward to the all nighters she and Lapis begun to pull every Friday night as they went through their plans and organized what had and hadn't been done. Peridot started to find Lapis pleasant to be around, and Lapis's teasing stopped having the sharp bite of hatred it did only a few weeks earlier.

Peridot didn't want to admit it, but she felt that Lapis and herself made a good team.

A few weeks later she stood next to Lapis on their schools tiny stage that faced out into their tiny cafeteria. They barked orders in tandem, if with different directions, to the rest of the student council, who pulled in decorations and placed the poorly made snowflakes and white paper trees around the crowded space.

When the two girls were both semi-satisfied the rest of the student council left until later that day, and Peridot and Lapis made some small last minute touches. One moving things slightly to the left the other taking the the same object and pulling a few steps to the right.

Eventually Lapis huffed out a heavy breath, and laid down on the white tiled floor. Peridot sighed a breath of relief as well. They were done.

"Lay with me," Lapis said softly as Peridot turned to leave the room.

She let out a breath that was meant to be a laugh, "I think I'll pass. These floors do not get cleaned enough,"

Lapis groaned, pulling herself up, "That's too true,"

Lapis followed Peridot as she stepped into the hall. The walked in silence to the student parking lot. Lapis lifted her hand in what might be considered a wave as she drove past Peridot.

Peridot let herself smile, and flipped off the blue jeep in return. She laughed as Lapis's tan arm was shoved out the window, copying Peridot's gesture.

**

Peridot pulled at her uncomfortable white button up as she stood in the back of the hot, crowded room. She watched with mournful eyes as her beautifully crafted decorations were made fun of and torn down by the football team.

Lapis came out of the crowd holding two tiny paper cups. Peridot tried to focus on those and not the tiniest bit of cleavage Lapis's black dress shared as she continued to walk forward.

"Here," Lapis said shoving one of the cups into Peridot's hand after arriving next to her, "It'll make this slightly less shitty,"

Peridot stared into the bright pink liquid and then up at Lapis again, with wide eyes, "Did you spike it?" She whispered, glancing around to look at the required teacher supervisors nervously.

Lapis smirked at her, an eyebrow raised, "Do you want to know the answer to that question?"

Peridot huffed, and after a long moment of debate took a swig from the cup. Peridot was glad that the drink was not particularly strong, but the slightest bite reassured Peridot's suspicions.

Lapis laughed, "The good girl goes for it anyway. I think I'm wearing off on you,"

Peridot sighed, and let out a nod. She felt a surprising sinking feeling as she realized that she didn't have to speak to Lapis anymore after this. She turned to look at the girl as she took another long sip, emptying her cup. She decided that she was glad that this partnership was over, even if her gut was saying something else.

She let Lapis lead her to the punch, and they refilled their glasses. Peridot grabbed a stale cookie while she was at it.

The two girls stood in the corner of the room for a long time. Watching as their joint project was torn down.

"It was fun while it lasted," Peridot sighed.

Lapis nodded, and grabbed Peridot's cup, she tossed it in the large trash can before pulling Peridot into the heap of sweaty teenagers.

"What are you doing?" Peridot asked, eyebrows raised high. A slow song started, and Lapis grabbed Peridot's hips.

"Dancing with you," she replied calmly. Peridot got the urge to pull away as her cheeks warmed. Instead she let her pounding heart lead her and she carefully wrapped her arms around Lapis's neck. The girls swayed awkwardly as the song carried on. Peridot tried to ignore the several pairs of eyes that glanced in their direction.

Peridot swallowed hard, "I thought you hated me," she whispered, her voice squeaky as Lapis pulled her even closer.

Lapis giggled softly, and Peridot noticed the girls cheeks were pink too.

"Really?" She whispered back, "I didn't think I did a good job of hiding it,"

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked, stepping a tab bit closer to Lapis.

Lapis paused in their swaying, and Peridot nearly tripped over her feet, "You don't know?" Her voice was soft and shaky. Peridot felt her cheeks warm further as she noticed Lapis's were bright red.

Peridot shook her head, looking up into Lapis's eyes. Peridot's heart fluttered.

Lapis let out a heavy breath, as she broke their eye contact, "I have a crush on you," she let out in another whisper, a soft chuckle in her voice. Peridot's eyes widened and she could feel her face go bright red.

"All this time?" Peridot asked, she cringed at how excited her voice sounded.

Her heart pounded loudly as Lapis continued to dance with her. Lapis laughed, a pretty little jingle, into the air.

"It was pretty obvious," she said, wistfully.

Peridot couldn't help but laugh too. Her heart an erratic drumbeat that felt out of place with the slow music she was swaying to. She let her head fall onto Lapis's shoulder as they continued to sway, and Peridot finally let herself fully acknowledge her own crush on the girl that she had been repressing for so long.

"Was mine?" She finally asked, the song reaching a close after far too little time.

Lapis pulled back, her cheeks ablaze, "You-?"

Peridot pulled her closer again, a wide smile on her face and a hammering in her chest. She nodded.

Lapis smiled back, and as the last of the slow song faded away, Lapis pulled Peridot into a kiss. Peridot smiled into it, letting her heart pound heavily behind her chest. Peridot could feel Lapis's pounding in a similar fashion in the way their bodies were squished together.

The world seemed to fade into a mass of unimportant noise as Peridot kissed the girl she had wanted to since some time in seventh grade.

**Author's Note:**

> Nerds.
> 
> Anyways sorry that this is late for Hanukah and early for Christmas and probably not on time for anything but? Happy holidays!! I love you!  
> As always, please leave me a comment and have a wonderful day! And a great holiday!


End file.
